


The Room Where It Happened

by sq00p



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, Michael is pining, Michael's POV, Post-Squip, The gayest, but it isn't like angsty or anything i swear, so basically Jeremy comes out to his dad, they make out, very gay, why did i add a hamilton reference in the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sq00p/pseuds/sq00p
Summary: After Jeremy comes out to his father as bisexual, Michael begins to look around at the rest of their friends getting into relationships, and tries to get himself to tell his friend that he's had a massive gay crush on him for three years. Or, to put it simply: Michael is gay and has a big ole crush on his player two.





	1. Alexa, Play Despacito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In short: Michael is gay and has a big ole crush on his player two.

(Quick heads-up: This _is_ Michael's POV.)

 

God dammit, Jeremy.

 

You have no idea what you do to me.

 

It all started when I saw him running towards me in the lunchroom with his familiar call of "Michael!"

 

He quickly hugged me, then grabbed me by the shoulders, looking a lot more exited than usual.

 

"I-I came out to my dad," he stuttered, his bright blue eyes shining. From the heart-warmingly adorable grin on his face, it looked like it went well. Which he claryfied when he added, "And he was really supportive of me, too! He even a-agreed to get me a bisexual pride pin or- or something on his way home from work!"

 

"You came out?" I laughed, grabbing his own shoulders. "Jeremy, that's great! We gotta celebrate! We- we gotta get slushies and get stoned in my basement!"

 

"Don't we do that all the time?" He snorted, lightly pushing me off of him. His hair was all over his face from the way that I had shaken his shoulders, and it took every ounce of my sanity to not brush it back.

 

"Yeah, but- this time it's different, you know?"  _God, Mell, you sound so lame._ From the smirk on his face, you can tell he doubted it. "Don't give me that look!" I felt myself grinning. God, this guy was just so fucking cute, I couldn't help it.

 

All of a sudden, I saw his face fall. "Michael? Are you okay?" He waved a hand in front of my face. "You look sick, dude." 

 

"What?" I stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

 

"Well, first of all, you look... really dazed. And your face is kind of red..." He placed his hand on my cheek.

 

Let me repeat that-  _Jeremy placed his hand on my cheek._

 

I had seen enough anime to know where this was going. I knew he wasn't going to kiss me or anything, but it was still nice to think about.

 

"Yeah..." Jeremy retracted his hand. "Your face is... really warm. And you're sweating and shaking more than I do on a regular basis. Seriously, dude, are you okay?"

 

"I..."  _Shit. Am I seriously pining that hard?_ "I'm fine, dude, I swear." I put up my hands in surrender. "It's nothing, I promise," I added after seeing his concerned expression.

 

It wasn't nothing.

 

I had a big gay crush on my best friend.

 

When I got home that day, I immediately flopped onto my bed. I didn't even bother eating anything, even though I was starving, since I had spent the whole lunch period staring at Jeremy's cute, oblivious face.

 

"Alexa, play Despacito," I said into the silent void known as my bedroom. As the beat played, I kept thinking of Jeremy. His freckles that looked like constellations spread across his face. His soft, messy caramel-coloured hair that framed his pale, freckled face. His glimmering, crystal blue eyes that scrunched closed whenever he was really happy about something, defining the freckles that scattered his face in the most adorable way- can you tell I really love Jeremy's freckles?

 

My thoughts drifted to his personality. He was just really cute and awkward and sweet, and I just look at him, and hear him talk, and I just want to cuddle his face off right then and there, no matter where we are, and he gets all protective whenever he sees someone he cares about getting hurt in any way, and he's so good at wisecracking, yet he gets all flustered whenever someone makes a dirty joke, and-

 

My world of gay thoughts was immediately broken into pieces by the sound of my phone vibrating against my nightstand, and the crushing realization that the song was over.

 

I rolled over on my bed and picked up the phone to see two recent texts- one from Rich, whom I had recently befriended, and one from Jeremy.

 

I, being the gay nerd that I am, immediately clicked on Jeremy's text.

 

It had an image attached of him showing off his bisexual pride pin, which was attached to his shirt.

 

 **player two <3: **DUUUUUUDE I HECKIN GOT IT

 

 **the world's biggest gay:** HELL YEAH SLAY IT HEERE

 

As I waited for him to respond, I read Rich's text, and I felt my face immediatley get red.  _That little fucker._

 

 **bite-sized badass:** hey man u and jeremy should fuck

 

 **the world's biggest gay:** ADHHGLDJ DUDE

 

 **bite-sized badass:** U SHOULD THO

 

 **bite-sized badass:** like im suckin jakey's d rn and u dont even have the balls to hug jeremy

 

 **the world's biggest gay:** wait you're sucking jake's dick as you type

 

 **bite-sized badass:** yeah lol

 

 **bite-sized badass:** i gtg hes about to return the favor

 

 **the world's biggest gay:** RICH I SWEAR TO GOD

 

I laid down on my bed, covering my blushing face. I didn't need to know about Rich Goranski's sex life, but here (hehe. Heere.) we are.

 

Fast forward about a day, and you'll be wondering when's the point where there's a record scratch, a freeze frame, and a voice saying "Hi, I'm Michael Mell, and you're probably wondering why I'm locked in a closet with my best friend. Well, lemme just say, it's a long story,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhh  
> my first actually serious fanfiction  
> also i headcanon that michael has really stupid names for people in his contacts  
> like even his parents have stupid contact names  
> so like


	2. Rich Tries To Play Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says- Rich tries to be a matchmaker through some very harsh wording, and Michael is insecure about his friendship with Jeremy (ft. Rich's lisp).

Rich had me cornered. He glared up at me, his hands balled into fists at his sides. "Well? Thpit it out!" 

 

"Spit what out?" I looked down at him, bewildered.

 

He rolled his eyes. "God, you're obliviouth. I'm talking about Jeremy!" My face must have communicated something, because he grabbed me by the front of my hoodie and said, "He'th in love with you, dude!"

 

Let me repeat that. Rich Goranski, the guy who usually didn't give two shits about people's love lives, was yelling at me that Jeremy was in love with me.

 

"H-How do you know?" I pushed him off me. "How do you know he loves me?"

 

Rich rolled his eyes again. "Well, firtht of all, that thappy-ath thmile he giveth you all the time." His lisp was even more noticeable than usual. "And he conthtantly talkth about you whenever you aren't there, and he'th alwayth looking for ecthcuses to be near you, and once he came to my houthe fluthtered as all hell becauthe you kithed hith cheek, and-" He went on like that for about three more minutes, before finally ending, out of breath, with, " _He jutht really loveth you! And I know for a fact that you feel the thame way!"_

 

I felt my face grow warm. "T-There's no way. Jeremy and I... what if... what if it ruins our friendship?" I blurted out my most prominent insecurity- ruining Jeremy and I's freindship, but this time it would be my fault.

 

To this, Rich just snorted. "I highly doubt two people who are 'jutht friendth' make out when they're drunk."

 

I remembered that time. It was a very small party- just Jeremy and I, Rich, Jake, Brooke, Chloe, Jenna, and Christine, all gathered at Jake's house- and we had played a drinking game. I usually didn't drink, but that night I got so wasted, I ended up making out with Jeremy by accident. Of course, I never brought it up, since he didn't remeber it until Jenna showed him the picture he had taken at school the next Monday. Needless to say, Jeremy had immediately tried to delete it, with the conversation going something like this:

 

 **Jeremy:** Jenna, I swear to God, delete it!

 

 **Jenna:** I already sent the picture to Brooke and Chloe! What's the point?

 

 **Jeremy:** D-Did you post it anywhere else?

 

 **Jenna:** I thought about it!

 

**Jeremy:** _JENNA!_

 

"Hey! Earth to flaming homothecthual!" Rich snapped his fingers next to my ear. "The point ith, you need to jutht tell Jeremy! It'th not that hard, dude!"

 

"Yeah, but- what if we completely fall apart? What if it doesn't turn out the way you're saying it will, what if-"

 

"Thut  _up,_ gaylord!" He nearly yelled. "It'th going to turn out perfectly, trutht me! I mean, you love him, you're not denying that, he loveth you, I just know it, there'th no way this can go wrong!"

 

"Yeah... I guess you're right..." I was still unsure, but I convinced it would be fine.

 

_It'll be fine._

 

_It'll be fine._

 

_You'll be fine._

 

 


	3. Almost Too Gay To Function

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy drags Michael into a closet, shennanagains ensue, Jenna is involved.

The next day, when I went to school, for some reason I was dreading facing Jeremy.

 

I think it was because I was so scared of whether or not Rich had told Jeremy about how I felt about him.

 

 From his flushed face and the way he seemed to fidget with his hands and the fabric of his shirt even more than he usually did, I was assuming Rich had told him.

 

"Hey..." He finally got the courage to look up at me.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"U-um..." His face grew even more red as he looked back down. "Can... we go... s-somewhere where people w-w-wont see us?"

 

"Okay-" The word had barely made it out of my mouth when he was dragging me by the wrist into an abandoned closet. He looked up at me, fidgeting again.

 

"Micha- I-I don't know how to say this, but, I, uh-" Jeremy gulped and shut his eyes. "I'minlovewithyou!"

 

"Hey, Jeremy..."

 

His head snapped back up to meet my eyes. I felt myself leaning in. It was like that scene in Voltron where Lotor and Allura were about to kiss, but it made way more sense.

 

"I feel the same way, dude."

 

We were so close together now, our lips were almost touching. But, of course, I wouldn't settle for "almost."

 

"R-really?" Jeremy's voice was barely even a breath.

 

"Yeah. Have for eight years." And with that (and some kind of newfound confidence), I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and closed the distance.

 

I heard a small squeak from Jeremy as I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. Both my heart and the world were going at a hundred miles and hour, and my only thoughts were  _what the fuck am I DOING?_

 

I couldn't focus on what he was doing in the moment, but I did know he put his tongue in my mouth.

 

_He put. His tongue. In my mouth._

 

When I pulled away, I saw a sight I had always dreamed of, but never expected to see in person. Jeremy was pinned against the wall of a closet, with a flushed face, needy eyes, and bruised lips. His hands were squeezing onto my hair, and I had him grasped by the collar of his shirt. He was nearly panting with anticipation, his freckled face sparkling with sweat, something I only thought would happen during a passionate night of-

 

Yeah, no, let's not continue that sentence.

 

In short, it was very similar to something that would happen in a fanfiction written by a thirteen-year-old. (Oh, wait.)

 

Jeremy's face broke into a smile as he looked at me. "That was... I... I-I didn't know you could kiss like that."

 

"It was my first, too, Jeremy. I just tried to recreate what I've seen in anime or some shit."

 

Jeremy looked down at the ground. "D... Do that again?"

 

"My pleasure." My mouth met his again. It was a few seconds of bliss before a familiar sound broke the silence.

 

The sound of a phone camera and a squeal.

 

God dammit, Jenna.

 

I made a mental note on what she intended to do with that picture later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THE FUCK????  
> 71 HITS???  
> I NEV ER THOUGHT I WOULD GET ABOVE T HR EE L MAO

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhh this is my first proper fanfiction  
> that i didn't write on a whim  
> at three am  
> so yea  
> constructive criticism is welcome but bls be gentle i am but a fragile soul


End file.
